


Change

by geiru18514



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geiru18514/pseuds/geiru18514
Summary: Something isn't right with Zoro and Sanji is really bothered about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

The Straw Hat Pirates are now on their way to Dressrosa right after they have departed from Punk Hazard. Again, they faced rough waves and insane weather conditions but because of their always-capable navigator, they were able to survive many days in the open sea of the New World. Another tiring day passed and everyone retreated respectively to their beds right after dinner. Everyone but Sanji, the cook. He had been considerably troubled for the past few days and couldn’t seem to get himself out of it. He would be the same when he regarded their other nakama except for one: the marimo swordsman Zoro. He found it normal at first. Them fighting about every little thing every day was a daily routine. But lately he noticed some changes in the way the swordsman treated him. He’d still spout insults towards him, calling him ero-cook or swirly eyebrows, but every time he snaps off at him, the moss-haired man would sometimes have a faint smile on his face. At first he thought the bastard was just getting a little bit more mature but Zoro’s treatment towards him went on except that sometimes his actions tend to be somewhat kinder. He’d even praise his cooking sometimes which he hardly, if ever at all, does. It was getting him intrigued so he tried to observe him, bickered with him and have mock fights with him but the more he noticed the distinct change in the marimo’s treatment, the more confused he became and it was starting to trouble him a lot.

  
“Shit. What the hell’s wrong with that marimo bastard?” Sanji cursed under his breath as he lighted up his cigarette and took a long drag. When he exhaled, he followed the line of smoke rising to the air and his peripheral vision caught sight of something. He turned his head to what took his attention and saw that Zoro was leaning on the watch tower and seemingly looking at the distant horizon. “He’s on watch today again, huh...” he muttered and he went back to the cabin.

  
It wasn’t like Zoro didn’t see him there. In fact, he had been staring at the blonde cook ever since he went out to the deck. When he saw him go back in, he sat on the floor with a sigh and dozed off. He was just woken up when he heard rustlings. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sanji along with a tray. On the tray were three onigiris and a bottle of sake.

  
Sanji laid the tray beside Zoro and sat on the floor, too. “Thought you’d want some midnight snacks so I made you some.” he said and he rummaged in his pocket to get a cigarette. “Don’t hold back and eat up.” he added. Zoro chuckled low and he grabbed one onigiri. “This is so unlike you, ero-cook.” he teased. “Shut up.” Sanji shot back and he lighted up his cigarette.

  
Sanji observed Zoro as he ate. Nothing really changed in the man. He was the same annoying marimo who only knew how to fight and eat and drink his fill of sake. But then again, he didn’t know anything much about the man to actually say that. Sanji sighed and exhaled the smoke along with it.

  
“You don’t seem like yourself lately. Something bothering you? You love sick?” Sanji asked. “Ha? What’re you babbling about?” Zoro asked, munching on his onigiri. “Like I said, you’ve been acting weird!” the blonde slightly flushed from embarrassment. He wasn’t really the type to be so concerned like that to others especially to guys and most especially to the person he finds frustrating. “I’m acting the same as usual.” Zoro just brushed off Sanji’s showcase of concern which only added to the blonde’s fumes. “No, you’re not, idiot! You’ve been...weird!” Zoro licked the last grain on his thumb and looked seriously at Sanji. “What kind of weird exactly?” he asked.

  
Sanji couldn’t understand why but when Zoro gazed at him like that, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe so he looked away and took a long drag on his cigarette with a slight blush. “H-How would I know that, shitty marimo...” he grumbled. Zoro narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. “It’s just you...” Zoro mumbled under his breath. Sanji froze. It might be faint but he heard it very clearly and for some unknown reason, his heart suddenly throbbed hard on his chest. He tried to pretend that he didn’t hear it by getting another drag but his fingers trembled as he did so and this never failed to catch Zoro’s attention. The swordsman initially planned to ignore the cook’s sudden panic but when he looked at the blonde’s face and saw that he was actually blushing so hard, all his resolve left him completely. “D-Don’t just randomly blurt out what you think, you shitty bastard...” Sanji muttered, steam rising up on his face. Zoro was very surprised. He wasn’t expecting to see Sanji reacting like that at all. And then with a wide grin, the swordsman reached over the cook, grabbed his cigarette away from him and pinned him down. “Zo...ro...?” Sanji asked, furiously blushing.

  
Zoro leaned his face over Sanji that made the blonde literally tomato red. The marimo then chuckled. “You look funny, ero-cook.” he whispered and he pressed his lips to the troubled young man. For Sanji, there was no explaining the feeling of being kissed by another man, moreover by someone he’d regarded as a pest almost in every day of his life. He wanted to push him away, kick him so hard he’d be sent flying, and whack some sense in the stupid marimo’s dumb head. But no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he welcomed him. He opened his mouth and received the sleek tongue that indulged right in to taste him.

  
When Zoro broke away, everything else followed in a spontaneous manner. He lifted Sanji’s shirt and planted kisses on his flesh and by the time the sun peeked at the horizon, Sanji was already asleep on Zoro’s lap and was naked under the blanket. Later that morning, Sanji called everyone for breakfast as usual and their nakama all gathered by the kitchen to eat. Only one thing changed in this daily scene and it was that Sanji sat beside Zoro for the first time on the breakfast table; though not a single soul took notice of it. Everyone enjoyed the delicious breakfast Sanji prepared them as usual, but behind all of their knowledge, under the table, Zoro’s and Sanji’s hands were clasped together.


End file.
